The Dangers of Coffee
by Kittenz Koni
Summary: *PWP* Neji. Lee. And coffee. That is all that needs to be said.


Author's Note: Greetings and welcome to a pwp by me: Kittenz Uzamaki. This is a repost of an older story of mine. I redid it and changed a bit. A lot of spelling and grammer errors have been corrected .

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW OR THE MANGA. THIS IS A YAOI STORY ABOUT NEJI, LEE, AND COFFEE. DO NOT FLAME. MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SUCKS SO BE KIND REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

><p><span>LEE'S POV<span>

Neji sat under a tree during practice today. And I did not understand why. As Gai-sensei was working with Tenten, I felt that I had to take it upon myself to ask the Hyuuga what was wrong.

"Neji, now is the spring time of youth. Why do you waste such wonderful days sulking under a tree?" He looked up at me with a look of spite and anger.

"Lee take your preppy ass away form me before I kill you."

At this point I noticed the dark rings that clashed all too well with his flawless porcelain skin. I have had feelings for the Hyuuga for sometime now but left it at that.

"Neji, have you been sleeping well?"

He responded in the way we all would have expected. "What the fuck do you think? The dark circles under my eyes are just eyeliner."

I did, in my opinion, the worst thing possible as Gai-sensei called practice to an end. "Then come home with me I'll give you my home made sleep remedy. I promise Neji, you will be knocked right out in no time."

I expected him to just say whatever and walk away but instead he said, "Okay, Lee. Let's go."

So I lead the way with a smug smile on my face. How could I not? Look behind me, the object of my long-term affection was going to be at my home and I could do whatever I wished to him, as my remedy was sure to knock him out cold. It was fool proof! No, I can't-he trusts me.

"LEE WATCH OUT!"

Just as Neji shouted this I walked into my front door. Graceful right? "Thank you Neji-kun." WAIT DID I JUST CALL HIM NEJI-KUN? Wait, calm down. We're friends, right? He'll understand, right? Neji chose to simply let it drop, thank god.

"Okay, Lee. What's this home remedy of yours? That way I know before I dive right in and die."

I said one word that made him shudder. "Coffee. The caffeine overload will force you to crash. It's the perfect plan."

* * *

><p><span>NEJI'S POV<span>

I walked into the simple house behind Lee who was already bounding to the kitchen to start the pot. Oh god, what am I getting myself into? Oh well. I'm already here so I might as well try his solution.

Lee came out with a cup and handed it to me. It stunk so badly I don't even think I could drink the stuff, but I owed it to Lee as he is trying to help me. So I stalled for a minute and tried to start a conversation with him.

"So Lee..." He looked around the corner from where he was, at me.

"Yes, Neji? What is it?"

I gulped. "Have you ever tried this remedy of yours?"

He came as energetically as ever around, holding a cup of tea. "Oh. Yes I have Neji. It works great! You'll be back to your youthful self in no time!"

Oh god, I'm going to die here.

"Lee, I told you to take the preppy shit and shove it up your ass!"

He looked down and took a sip of his tea. "I'm sorry Neji," he said in a low voice that sounded hurt.

"It's okay. It's who you are right? Sorry, I'm just a little bit irritable." _Wait. Why did I just tell him it's fine? I can't stand him, let alone our dear sensei. __**Shudder. **__Why am I WANTING to be nice to him. Probably 'cuz he's helping me, or at least trying to. _"Okay. Well, Lee, if I die I'm going to haunt you forever. Got that?"

And with that I downed the whole cup.

* * *

><p><span>LEE'S POV<span>

_OH. MY. GOD. Neji just downed an entire glass. I hope he can handle it. _"Neji are you in there?"

He stared blankly at the cup then at me.

"Neji-kun?"

He continued to stare at me, then he pounced. He climbed into my lap and began to ravish my virgin lips. As we all very well know I have yet to kiss anyone. Well, 'till now at least.

I looked at Neji who's eyes were closed and I attempted to push him off, but to no avail. Here sit I while my teammate is, for a lack of better words, out of his mind and all over me.

When he stopped for air I flipped so I was straddling his waist. As I applied all of my body weight to hold him down I felt something and I knew exactly what it was. Neji was hard. But why is the real question. Could it be that caffeine brought out a side of Neji that he, as himself, had never shown? I had no time to think further as he pushed me off with ease and scooped me up.

"Neji-kun, put me down," I said with an indifferent tone, but the blush on my face made it come out more shy than anything.

"NO," was the only response I got out of the Byakugan user. Thus said, he threw me down onto my bed and jumped me again.

I was scared. I knew not what he had planned, but I would not deny him. He removed my jumpsuit with ease. "Never liked this thing," was his only comment as he tossed it across the room. Now I lay in only my boxers as Neji removed his clothes so he was the same as me and made a descent down my chest.

He stopped to play with my nipples. Biting, nipping, sucking, licking and pinching. I was in heaven. Then he dropped lower and lapped at my navel, running his fingers which could render me limp ever so softly along my inner thighs.

"Neji-san.. this is all too much. You know not what you are doing. Please stop." It came out as a plea rather then me just talking.

"Lee, you talk too much. So just shut it and enjoy it," he said as he removed my last defense to what seemed like his everlasting torture. I withered under his feather light touches along my cock. Bucking my hips to coax more friction. He waved his free hand in the **tisk tisk **way as he continued to tease me. Then he placed three fingers at my mouth after he removed his own boxers.

"Suck."

The command I took well as I coated his fingers. Once he felt they were fairly coated he removed them and placed them at my entrance. He inserted the digit as I winced in pain and a few tears slipped from my eyes.

I did not let him see.

He pumped the digit a few more times before he added a second. He scissored and pumped his fingers untill I began to moan and mewl to his actions. Then he added the final finger and did something I found strange. The boy activated his Byakugan!

He poked a spot that made me see stars. He stared for a moment and smiled evilly. He removed his fingers, much to my dislike, spun me around and had his erection right by my mouth.

I tested the waters for a moment then dove right in. Bobbing my head while humming. Him moaning was almost too much for me. Just as he was about to release he pulled me off and placed me on all fours shall we say, and rammed in. He was a lot larger then his fingers were but all I could think about was that it was me who was with him like this.

So here I stayed, having him increase pace and, such as I requested, well...okay, screamed. Him hitting my sweet spot every time. He then reached around and stroked me in time with his thrusts. By this time he was in pure heven and so was I. And all too soon for the both of us it ended as I came with a scream of his name and he with a grunt. He pulled out and laid down beside me. We cuddled and crashed.

* * *

><p><span>NEJI'S POV<span>

I awoke with a splitting headache in an unfamilliar room."What did I do last night?" Then I realized there was someone on my chest. I looked down and the creamy black hair that belonged to Rock Lee was all I saw. "No. No. I didn't-I couldn't." Then I realized we were both undressed beneath the blankets. "Oh God! We did."

Thus established I substituted a pillow for myself, gathered my clothes, and left.

I met Tenten at the training grounds where our training was to be that day.

"Neji it looks like you got some sleep finally. But you look like crap. What? Did you realize your cousin fucked her father?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Wait! What! NO!" was my response ,along with a shudder. I mean, Hinata and her father? Ewwwwwwwwww.

"Okay, then what Neji-kun?"

She really did seem concerned so I filled her in of what I assumed happened last night and she passed out from massive blood loss. Damn fangirls. Then the god damn green jumpsuit pair showed up.

Lee walked up to me and asked, "Neji did my remedy work? Because you can come over and try it again. If you like."

I responded with the only thing that popped into my head. "I'm never trying coffee again. That stuff's worse then crack!"

That said, I went off to train.

* * *

><p>Author: Well, this is the of my story. Read and review. I will give you cookies! *<strong>Has a plate of cookies.*<strong>

Neji: You are cruel.

Author: Fine. The next one will be NejiHina. Okay, sweets?

Hinata: Yup. Sounds good to me. ***Kidnaps** **Neji***

Author: Well, I gotta' go document this so ttyl and no flames please. Constructive criticsm is welcome. Thanks! ***Walks Out***

Tenten: The moral of the story is: don't drink coffee or you'll end up like Neji.

SECONDARY DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NEJI TRIES COFFEE ON YOUTUBE. BUT YOU MUST WATCH IT AT w w w. Y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = T x i d E e R J 6 F I.


End file.
